The Unforgiven
by GrungeAngel
Summary: Violet questioned whether or not she did the test correct; she was only twenty-two, she wouldn't know how to do it right. Idiotically, she forgot the positive pregnancy test in the sink, and Happy found it. And the baby was absolutely his. Another Violet/Happy one-shot, when he found out about her pregnancy.


**Author's Note: I got so many responses for "One" I decided to do another one-shot on Happy and Violet. _Italics _are thoughts. Enjoy and please review! -Grunge Angel**

DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF Sons of Anarchy!

Violet was a reck.

She stared in the mirror; her large hazel eyes were bloodshot and had purple bags forming under them. Her mop of jet black hair was frizzy and tangled from it being tugged at during sex. With a wet washcloth, she wiped away the dark red lipstick that was smeared across her cheek.

With her ocean-blue colored finger nails, she brushed away a strand of hair that fell in her face. Her hand traveled from her face, down her bare breasts, and stopped when it came to her stomach. She softly toyed with her Betty Boop belly button piercing. She prayed she wouldn't have to take it out.

Suddenly, she rushed to the toilet, just in time because yellow puke sprayed from her mouth. The sight of it made her puke again and the thought of it made her dry-heave. She took deep breaths and let the shakes work their way out of her system. She tasted the puke on her lips and in her throat and coating her sinuses.

She rested her throbbing head against the wall. She could hear two people moaning in the next dorm over through the thin wall.

"Oh, oh, Tig," squeaked a high-pitch voice that Violet immediately recognized as Kitty, an extremely popular and annoying croweater.

"Fuck, Kitty," Tig groaned. "You're so tight,"

Violet could feel her womanhood beginning to tingle as she listened, and her fleshy nipples grew hard. She considered pleasuring herself to the sound of Tig and Kitty fucking, but decided against it when she remembered why she was in the bathroom in the first place.

She heaved herself up from the chilly floor, and shuffled to the sink, thinking: _What time is it? Has it been long enough? Did I even this right? _Her hand shook as it picked up the pregnancy test from the bathroom counter; it was blank.

She dropped the test into the sink with a clank. Her hands shook as she turned the door knob, and her heart felt as though it was going to burst out her chest. Ever so slowly, ever so silently, she pushed open the bathroom door, praying Happy was still sleeping.

Her heart dropped to her stomach when she saw Happy picking up empty beer bottles; he was such a clean freak, even when he was heavily hung over.

"Hey," He said in his deep, slightly frightening voice. His dark eyes hung half closed.

"Hi, babe," She muttered, "How're you feelin'?"

Happy's response was drowned out by the loud buzzing in Violet's ears. She nodded as though she was listening, and attempted to nonchalantly inch towards her heap of clothes.

As she continued to "listen", she slipped into her tiny black dress, her erect nipples keeping the fabric from touching her chest. She could feel Happy's hungry eyes wandering down her soft curves.

"Well," Violet scratched her head. "I gotta get home... I'll see you later, I guess, Hap,"

She advanced towards the door, picking up her high heels from the floor and her thong from the cracked bedpost. As she reached for door when Happy's hand caught her arm. A sly grin slithered across his face.

"Come on, babe," He purred, his calloused, steel-like hand traveled from her arm, down her hip, and onto her firm ass; he gave it a little squeeze. "Let's fuck one more time before you go,"

Violet bit her lip; there Happy stood in white boxers, his seductive, inked body taunting her. And then she gave into him, completely forgetting about the pregnancy test sitting in the sink.

...

Violet rolled off of Happy, come dribbling from her sensitive womanhood. Sweat drenched the bed, and was beading off both Happy and Violet's nude bodies.

"Fuck," Happy cursed, and heaved himself out of bed, pulling on his boxers . "I gotta take a piss,"

Violet swung her legs off the bed, her feet pressed against the dirty carpet. The fabric wedged itself between the cleavage of her toes. She got up and put on her dress once again, thinking: _Fuck, that was amazing... Why was I going to leave anyway?_

Immediately, she sprang off the bed, her hand flying to her flat stomach; her stomach that could possibly be carrying a child, Happy's child.

She rushed to the door, and flung it open, hoping she could escape before Happy exited the bathroom. But it was too late.

"Uh-Violet?"

Violet's heart began to pound and thud while a deafening ringing echoed through her head. Her throat tightened, making it nearly impossible for her to breath. She swallowed hard and turned around on her heel.

Happy was standing in the middle of the dorm room, her pregnancy test gripped in his hand. He was angry, she could see it in his fiery eyes. And that made Violet shake in fear.

"What the fuck?" He asked, in a low, almost hurt voice. "It's fuckin' positive, Violet,"

With her hands and knees shaking violently, Violet collapsed against the wall with a thud. Tears glimmered in her eyes as her head fell into her hands. She was pregnant. She was going to be a mother at twenty-two-years-old.

"Do you fuckin' hear me, Violet? What the fuck is this?" Happy exclaimed, making Violet nearly jump out of her skin. He stomped over to her and stuck the test in front of her face. She quickly grabbed it and threw it towards the bathroom.

"Stop, stop, stop!" She screamed and tugged on her hair, wanting to rip it out.

The silence was so thick, and uncomfortable, it made your skin crawl.

"You selfish bitch," Happy cursed under his breath as he slowly lowered himself onto the bed.

Violet's head snapped up, and she straightened her body upright. "You think I fuckin' want this?" She shrieked, mascara from the night before streaming down her round cheeks. "You think I fuckin' want this, Happy? Well, I don't! This is fuckin' bullshit!"

Happy sat on the edge of the bed; he was resting his face in his hands and was pretending he couldn't hear Violet.

"You're such a fuckin' bastard, Happy," She said; she moved towards him and shoved him with all she was, although it didn't do much. "This isn't my fault, it's _yours_,"

"My fault?" Happy shouted back, jumping up from the bed. He towered over Violet. "My fault, you dumb whore? How do you even know it's mine? It's your fuckin' job to sleep with everyone at parties; how do you know it's not some other guy's jizz? That...thing...is _not_ mine,"

"Baby!" Violet screamed, "Say it, Happy-_baby_! It's a fuckin' baby and it is growing in my fuckin' stomach! Why? Oh, because you're so cheap you reuse condoms and one broke while you were fuckin' me! And I haven't slept with anyone but you for almost five months, asshole,"

The two of them went silent, both staring at the positive pregnancy test resting on the floor near the bathroom. _The positive pregnancy test._

"I can give you some cash so you and the...kid...can get a place, and-"

"Fuck you!" Violet shrieked again, and began punching and clawing at Happy. She was a tiny thing, didn't even make it to his shoulders, so her feeble attempts to hurt him barely left a scratch. "Fuck you! Oh, yeah, _sure_ I'll take your fuckin' cash and I'll go have this kid by myself and I'll just tell 'em that their daddy is a fuckin' bastard who doesn't give a fuck! Go to fuckin' hell!"

She continued to hit and scratch his bare chest until he couldn't take it anymore; Happy grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her onto the bed. He was tempted to hit her, but she was too small and fragile, and he cared for her too much. Instead, he grabbed a fistful of her thick hair and brought her face close to his.

"Listen to me," He said in his calmest voice. "Violet, stop cryin', stop it! Listen, you're gonna have this…kid…but you're gonna do it all by yourself, like a big girl. And I'm gonna give you a shit load of cash for you and this…kid…to live on."

Just as Violet opened her mouth to protest, Happy gripped her hair even tighter and shook his head at her.

"Don't," he warned, and continued on with his plans. "The cash I give you runs out? I don't give a fuck because you make your own goddamn cash from then on. You can still strip here at parties, and whore around with bikers, I don't give a fuck! You don't talk to me, I don't talk to you; we don't hang out, we don't fuck, we don't even look at each other, got it?"

Big tears were dribbling down her cheeks, and were dripping he'd her chin. Violet nodded and said, "Got it,"

Happy unwound his hand from her hair, letting her fall back onto the bed. He walked over to his nearly-empty dresser, and pulled out a wad of money he had stuffed in a pair of socks.

"Eight-thousand...nine-thousand...ten-thousand," He counted out, and Violet didn't question why he had so much money as he shoved it into her hands. "Now get the fuck out,"

Violet obeyed and fumbled to grab her purse and shoes. She pulled open the door to the hallway, where SAMCRO members were quickly moving out of the way. Happy and Violet had had an audience.

As she bit her lip and wiped her nose on her arm like a small child, Violet glanced back over her shoulder at Happy. He took one look into her puppy-dog eyes, and turned away.

Knowing it was over, Violet shoved past the other Sons members, and disappeared from the clubhouse with a bundle of cash in her hands and a baby growing in her belly.


End file.
